


A Series of Births

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Seven children are born seven years after the battle of hogwarts
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Surviving the War [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Series of Births

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @ithopoiia who's been editing these for me! Also magic babies are too much fun to listen to JKs "magic develops between 4-8" or whatever it was she said about it.  
> Also! We’ve made it to the year 2005 y’all! Look at us go!

The snow was still heavy on the ground as a very worried, very large muggle, and his very round, very loud wife rushed into a hospital while the sun was still meandering it’s way towards them from somewhere halfway around the globe. As the sun arrived and painted the sky pink a baby girl came screaming into the world.

Her parents named her Adaline Abigail Dursley, and for a few months they were a perfectly normal young muggle family. Her father worked hard, if a bit too much, and her mother sang the baby nonsense lullabies and talked about magic and faerie tales as if those things were real and wonderful. Before too long her parents would find out (or be reminded) of just how real those very things were.

However that is a story for another time.

——

Not long later, while a late winter storm tried it’s best to shake apart both muggle and magical London, another baby was born. This one was a boy and so quiet the mediwitch commented that perhaps he didn’t want to try and compete with the storm. His elder brother however felt no such obligation and had been wailing since they arrived at the little hospital.

Albus Rubeus Potter-Weasley, whose name almost didn’t fit on his birth certificate, was born to be the middle child in one of the most famous wizarding families of the century. Though he didn’t know any of that just yet. All he knew right now was that the whole world was strange and new and he wasn’t really a fan.

The poor boy had his father’s legacy etched into his bones, his mother’s flaming red hair, and bright green eyes. Though he didn’t know it yet he would give his father’s aunt the startle of her life someday. She was not the only one he’d startle but she was the only one he’d startle simply by existing.

——

The hedges around the Malfoy manor had only just begun blooming when the cry of a new baby broke the silence that lived there. The baby was small, even for a newborn, but his lungs more than made up for that. They would more than make up for that for years and years to come.

His mother smiled and gave him the name she and his father had agreed on for a boy, Scorpious Malfoy. It was a mouthful by anyone’s standards but so were all the names given to pure-blooded babies. It was one of the many things that was expected of them. It was one of the very few young Scorpious would truly live up to.

Of course any child, pure-blooded or not, would be hard pressed to live up to those sort of expectations with parents like his. There exist very few parents who were trying quite as hard as his were to be better than what was expected of them.

——

School had just barely finished a week before when Rose Monica Granger-Weasley was born to parents who had in many ways always been overshadowed by their best friend. This was hardly any different, as the little boy who would one day become Rose’s best friend as well as her favourite cousin was older than her by a year and a day.

She didn’t cry upon entering the world so much as she made an irritable sort of noise that was more akin to a cat’s yowl. Once in her mother’s arms the baby stared at things she couldn’t quite see just yet with an intensity that confused and baffled the mediwitches on duty.

——

The heavy sort of heat that only came in the middle of summer lay like a blanket over the countryside. The silence it brought was broken by first one and then a second set of infant lungs. The animals who would normally have been resting on that particular lower cliff side had long since fled. It simply wasn’t wise to stick around when a witch was in labor.

Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood-Scamander were born to parents who had never been anything but madly in love. Many who knew them would put rather too much stress on the madly and neither one would correct them. The twins would learn that strange brand of sanity and refusal to be still at their parents’ sides as they traveled.

They spent their first few weeks in that little cave while their mother healed and that was the longest they’d spend in one place for a long time afterwards.

——

In the last week of August a muggle family gave birth to a baby girl in the best hospital money could put them in. The child looked like a raisin and her mother laughed because that’s what she’d craved constantly for the last four months.

Her mother and father had bonded when they first met about how much better new technology was than anything their classmates’ wildest fantasies had imagined in school. Nothing could have prepared them for the way little Amelia Adams’ blankets tucked themselves into place if they didn’t get there fast enough, the way her toys floated around her, or how sometimes she had a bottle despite neither of them having given her one. They might have blamed a nanny or housekeeper had they had one, but they were left with only one reasonable explanation.

All things considered they took magic rather in stride, as they simply started accounting for it in their day to day lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to write (and post) the fic that kickstarted this whole ding dang series! Keep your eyes peeled for that one!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adaline Dursley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874542) by [zephsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething)




End file.
